


Down, Boy

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, newty newt is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: "I swear, if you actually start growling I will flick you on the nose like a naughty puppy and tell you to take a vacation from your creatures."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr for jealous Newt

It had started off as a pleasant enough evening, the room awash with expensive fabrics that fluttered and swayed as dancers took their turn around the floor. The food was delicious; the music enchanting. He’d even enjoyed participating in the flow of conversation that had never seemed to wane throughout the party. But he could feel his energy running out as the press of people bore down on him with no indication of letting up any time soon.

And then there were those _men_. Broad shoulders, chiseled features, and dangerous smiles, they had been eyeing Tina for the better part of an hour and it set his teeth on edge. On the one hand, he could certainly understand their appreciation, but on the other he thought they might be showing their admiration a little _too_ much. To make matters worse, he couldn’t help but remember how warmly she’d greeted them at the start of the evening. Surely she hadn’t been taken in by their obvious gilded charm? And why should she show them any attention, she had just been introduced! It wasn’t like she knew them already, really, they didn’t deserve more than a passing glance and a polite smile and –

Two cool hands alighted on his cheeks, pulling his face around to meet Tina’s gaze.

“I swear, if you start actually _growling_ I will flick you on the nose like a naughty puppy and suggest you take a vacation from your creatures.”

 _That_ snapped him out of it. He stared at her for a beat as she smirked before breaking into a grin of his own.

“Too much?” He asked, sheepishly.

“A bit,” she said. With a quick glance at the table that had been the object of Newt’s fervor, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, hands still cradling his cheeks.

“That’s going to scandalize everyone,” he said once she’d pulled back.

“I’m American, they’re already scandalized.”


End file.
